They're Just Shorts
by DJEsper
Summary: Non-magical, college AU. Harry Potter is too mentally exhausted to care about what he wore for volleyball practice one night. Tom Riddle thinks he'll have to buy Ginny Weasley some flowers.


It's when Harry was frantically rifling through his gym bag, in search of his only pair of volleyball shorts, that he began to realize this night was about to really fucking suck.

After having searched every little corner of his bag, he goes through it again, hoping maybe they're just hiding between something else? He took out every article of clothing, knee pads, and half eaten protein bars, throwing everything carelessly to the locker room floor. Just as he was about to give up hope and repack his scattered belongings, he heard footsteps coming into the locker room. Harry immediately looked up and smiled in relief when he saw Ron walk in.

"Harry, there you are! I was wonder why you weren't in the dorm, mate! Looking to get a bit of practice in? You should have joined me and the others this morning! We really could have used our best setter." Ron said as he moved towards the locker he usually kept his things in, and pulled out a textbook that had seen better days.

Feeling a bit guilty, Harry smiled at Ron as he replied, "Yeah, sorry about missing that. I had a study group to go to and since Tom organized it, you know there was no way I could skip out on it without him coming after me." He cringed at the thought before continuing, ignoring Ron's snickers. "Anyway, since I missed practicing with you guys, I thought I might as well relieve some stress from the day by going solo tonight. Well, that was the plan at least!" He finished off by pointing at his empty bag and scattered mess.

Ron sends him a confused look, "Well what's the problem, then? Your bout with Riddle today has him plaguing your every thought again?" Ron laughed, as he leaned away from a punch to the arm a red-faced Harry attempted to plant. Whether he's embarrassed or angry, he didn't quite know nor did he want to dwell on the thought. He settled back and bent down to begin picking up his things floor.

"Shut up, it's nothing like that! I just forgot my shorts is all! And I'll be damned if I practice in my jeans." He shook his head and finally asked, "Do you have an extra pair anywhere that I could borrow?"

Grinning, Ron turned back to his locker, "No worries, mate! I always keep an extra pair of shorts and knee pads in here! They'll be a bit longer than yours, but that shouldn't be too—"

Ron stopped mid-sentence and turned around slowly, holding a piece of clothing that looked way too small to be his shorts. "The bloody hell…?"

Realization flashed on Ron's face before he sheepishly looked at Harry. "I completely forgot I let Ginny use my shorts the last time she had practice… She must have swapped them out instead of just taking mine. I'm really sorry Harry."

Harry stared intently at the tiny pair of shorts Ron held and thought about the painfully stressful day he had, dealing with the likes of Tom Riddle and his subtle flirting. He came to his decision and threw every fuck he had out the window. He shrugged, held out his hand and said, "Its fine Ron, give 'em here. Ginny and I are about the same size anyway, so they shouldn't fit too tight."

Ron stared at him for so long, that Harry truly wondered if he'd actually grown a second head. He raised a brow and made a grabbing motion at the shorts, snapping Ron out of his shocked state.

"Are you kidding? These are for girls, Harry! They're way too short!" As if to prove his point, Ron held the shorts out wide, and waved them around trying to emphasis their shortness.

"Ron, it's fine, they're just shorts. Besides, it'll be just me in the gym; everyone's too busy studying for finals to mess around in the gym." Harry shrugged once more, finally reaching out and snatching the shorts from Ron's hands. "I'm sure Ginny won't mind if I borrow them just this one time. I'll even make sure to wash them and everything."

Ron just shook his head, knowing it was a lost cause to argue with Harry any further. He grabbed the textbook he came for and walked towards the locker room entrance, "Whatever you say mate. Just don't go getting too comfortable in them! There's no way in hell Coach Hooch would let you play in those. I'll see you back at the dorm!"

Harry waved his friend goodbye while he shimmied out of his raggedy jeans. After getting one last look at them, he slipped on the girls' volleyball shorts. Immediately he was caught by surprise at how snug and comfortable they actually were. He sent a quick mental apology to Ginny Weasley before he adjusted himself and then slid on his knee pads. Finally ready to hit the court, Harry left his things in his locker and made his way to the volleyball court.

He couldn't help but notice how odd it felt to walk in the shorts, how completely different they were to his own long, loose pair. They hugged his thighs exquisitely, living little to the imagination, but allowed him enough movement to freely move his legs as he pleased. Plus, he was pretty sure his ass looked amazing right then.

Not that he really cared about that sort of thing, of course.

Or that he might actually want a certain smartass upperclassman to come across him while he was in the shorts.

Pushing all thoughts of _that_ asshole to the far corners of his mind, Harry reached the court and made his way to the cart of volleyballs that his teammates probably forgot to put back into the storage room earlier that day. He grabbed one and got right down to business, using the walls in place of teammates for passing drills.

Soon enough, Harry lost track of the time, being engrossed with his drills. It wasn't until he heard footsteps, followed by a very much unwelcomed (but not _really_ ) voice from behind him, that he realized it had been hours since he first began.

"I wonder what good deed I did to deserve _this_ view." Tom Riddle's smirk was damn near audible as he spoke, his footsteps taptaptapping as he approached from across the gym.

Harry was briefly confused before he remembered just what he was wearing. His grip tightened on the volleyball he was holding as he felt himself flush red. This time he knew full well it wasn't just from his previous activities. So, as to not give himself away too quickly, Harry turned around to gather his things.

"Knock off the bedroom eyes, Tom. How did you even know I was here?" Harry quickly decided his practice was done for the night and gathered the balls he had used to store away, purposely ignoring Tom. He tried to pick up the balls as carefully as he could, well aware of Tom's eyes on him and his shorts.

"Oh, I was just making my rounds around campus. But since you're still here, I feel it's my duty to make sure you get back to your dorm safely tonight." Tom smoothly replied, but Harry saw right through him. He finished storing the stray volleyballs away, before he turned around and replied.

"Uh-huh. That's still doesn't answer how you knew I'd be here. Besides, I don't need an escort, thanks." Watching Tom's smirk fractionally falter was a prize enough for Harry to laugh and shrug of the game. "But I guess I wouldn't mind the company. Let me take a quick shower and change. I'll meet you out front when I finish." Harry turned and walked back toward the entryway leading to the locker rooms, but before he could get very far, he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around and press him firmly against the gym wall.

The smile on Tom's face was downright sinister. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as Tom leaned forward, and whispered into his ear, "Actually Harry, I have a different idea."

The hand that was previously pressing him to the wall was now traveling down his back, only to stop and rest on the curve of his ass. Harry sputters as his face heated up, his flush spreading to the tip of his ears. "Tom! Just what do you think you're doing?" He attempted to move back from Tom's too close body, only to press harder into the hand on his ass.

"I'm just appreciating this change in your usual baggy wardrobe is all, no need to get your panties in a twist." As if to further tease him, Tom moved his free hand to the stretchy waistband of the tiny shorts, snapping it against Harry's tanned skin, making him gasp in surprise and a little bit of something else.

Harry shook his head and huffed. "Yea, well, you can't just do that here! What if someone catches us?" While his words said one thing, Harry was well aware his body was saying another, and in all honestly, his own resolve wasn't very solid to begin with.

Tom chuckled as he pushed his body flushed against Harry's making the smaller of the two choke back a moan. Letting his hand wander under his shirt and feeling the thin strings of sweat still on Harry's body, Tom hummed. "If you were truly worried about being caught, my dear Harry, you wouldn't be letting me even touch you. We both know no one's coming this late."

Giving into Tom right then and there was getting harder and harder for Harry. He let himself finally moan when he felt Tom's lips on his neck, leaving teasing butterfly kisses as he moved closer to Harry's full lips.

At a mere breath away from each other, Harry felt completely at Tom's mercy; needing him to give him what they both wanted. As he got close enough to kiss, Tom spoke,"You look amazing in those shorts, Harry."

And before finally letting their lips meet, Tom whispered, "But you'd look better without any on at all."


End file.
